I'll take the rain
by vahly
Summary: La pioggia scese su di me, il vento soffiò più forte... e la canzone dell'estate sfuma nella memoria... Ispirata da una canzone degli R.E.M., slash HD. Songfic.


**I'll take the rain**

_Disclaimer_: i personaggi di questa storia non sono miei, ma di J.K.Rowling, della Salani e di tutti gli aventi diritto.  
La canzone citata è "I'll take the rain" degli R.E.M., ed è tutta loro. Io mi limito ad amarla ed a fantasticarci su.

Questa storia contiene riferimenti all'omosessualità maschile, se la cosa vi turba o non avete l'età adatta per leggere, non proseguite nella lettura.La trama di questa storia, invece, è farina del mio sacco. Per cui non mi farò scrupoli a denunciare al sito ogni tentativo di plagio mi capiterà fra le mani.

* * *

**I'LL TAKE THE RAIN**

La fredda pioggia ci accompagna da sempre

Come un forte sentimento nel mio cuore

E' per questo che siamo così lontani

Io vorrei solo avvicinarti

Ma tu non me lo consenti

"_The rain came down _

_The rain came down _

_The rain came down on me. _

_The wind blew strong _

_The summer's song _

_Fades tomemory._"

La pioggia scende

La pioggia scende...

Scende su di me...

Ed io ho freddo, tanto freddo

Forse è per la paura di perderti

O forse è per la paura di non averti mai avuto?

Non lo so, dimmelo tu

Mentre canto pensando a te

E tutto ciò che è successo

Sfuma nella memoria.

Ti prego, dimmelo tu

Che cosa è successo

Io da solo non ce la faccio

"_I knew you when _

_I loved you then _

_The summer's yawn, now hopeless. _

_You laid me bare _

_You marked me there _

_The promises wemade_."

E' passato molto tempo da quando ci siamo conosciuti

Te lo ricordi ancora, non è vero?

Ma ci ho messo secoli

A capire

Ciò che provavo per te

Perché ancora oggi faccio fatica a crederlo

E ad accettarlo

Ma alla fine sono riuscito a dirtelo, e a mostrarti ciò che veramente sentivo nel mio cuore per te

Dopo tanto tempo

Sono riuscito a sussurrarti

I love you

I love you Draco

Ed oggi mi stringo ancora a me stesso più forte che posso

Per ricordarmi il calore di quella prima notte d'amore

La mia prima volta, e tu l'hai resa meravigliosa

Tu mi hai sempre reso tutto meraviglioso

E mi sembrava impossibile poter provare qualcosa di simile

Perché un sentimento del genere non l'avevo mai sentito per nessun altro all'infuori di te

E mi hai segnato profondamente nel cuore

Dove ancora porto

Il nostro giuramento di amore eterno

"_I used to think, as birds take wing, _

_They sing through life, so why can't we? _

_We cling to this, and claim the best _

_If this is what you're offering _

_I'll take the rain, I'll take the rain_."

Ma tutte le cose belle, si sa, prima o poi finiscono. E' inevitabile.

Io non ci volevo credere, eppure è successo

E quando tuo padre ti ha rivoluto a se

Tu non mi hai scelto.

Siamo ancora assieme, ma la distanza aumenta

Mentre ogni giorno che passa mi chiedo sempre più

Se veramente ne valga la pena.

Perché per quanto io ti ami

Non potrò trattenerti qui.

Sai, pensavo spesso

Come gli uccelli volano in alto nel cielo, e cantano attraverso la vita, perché non possiamo anche noi?

Ti avrei portato con me, via da tutto ciò che ti faceva soffrire,

Saremmo fuggiti via, via da tutto e tutti.

Ma tu non hai voluto, e hai preferito restarmi accanto nel tuo tempo libero

Tra un assassinio e l'altro

Mentre Voldemort ti teneva in pugno

Ed è solo per l'amore che ancora nutro per te

Che sono rimasto.

E' l'amore che ci unisce

E noi ci aggrappiamo a questo

Cercando di vivere al meglio delle nostre possibilità, ogni giorno.

Mi spiace, ma se questo è ciò che stai offrendo, io prenderò la pioggia

E ci allontanerà

Spegnendo i nostri cuori con la sua freddezza

Ma è tardi oramai per tornare indietro

I giorni felici di un tempo non tornerò mai più

Ed io sono stanco di doverti dividere con Lui, in ogni attimo della giornata.

E' una scelta difficile, me ne rendo conto,

Ma lo sai:

Io sono ancora disponibile a riprendere le redini del nostro rapporto, solo se tu lo vorrai.

Ora sta a te

O io prenderò la pioggia

Io prenderò la pioggia.

"_The nighttime creases_

_Summer schemes _

_And stretches out to stay. _

_The sun shines down _

_You came around _

_You loved the easy days_."

La notte è ormai stanca

E' finito il tempo dei giochi

Ed io non ce la faccio più

Io non ce la faccio più a vederti tornare distrutto nel corpo e nell'animo, ogni sera.

Vorrei aiutarti a portare il tuo fardello, ma tu non me lo consenti...

Odio questa tua stramaledetta mania di proteggermi, non ha senso.

Sto più male così, non te ne rendi conto?

Ma forse per te è semplicemente più facile

Tu hai sempre amato le cose facili

"_But now the sun, _

_The winter's come. _

_I wanted just to say _

_That if I hold _

_I'd hoped you'd fold And open up inside, inside of me._"

Ma ora c'è il sole

E se anche la notte

Possiamo scordarci di tutto

Converrai con me che non è più possibile.

Ed un altro inverno è arrivato,

Solo che questa volta il freddo io lo sento nel cuore...

Perchè non mi lasci più avvicinare a ciò che provi?

Mi stai allontanando, lo sento sempre più chiaramente...

Volevo solo sapere ciò che sentivi

Ed avrei tanto desiderato che tu ti aprissi con me...

Ma forse è tardi

Ora non è più possibile.

E' così?

Ti prego, dimmelo

Infondo speravo solo che tu ti piegassi un po', io l'ho fatto tante volte con te

E un po' di flessibilità è necessaria

Lo hai sempre saputo in fondo

Ma non hai mai ceduto

Ed ogni volta che io ti chiedevo di non andare

Tu indossavi il tuo mantello in silenzio

E poi uscivi, senza neanche dirmi ciao

Ed io che chiedevo solo che tu ti aprissi con me...

"_I used to think _

_As birds take wing _

_They sing through life, so why can't we? _

_We cling to this, and claim the best _

_If this is what you're offering _

_I'll take the rain, I'll take the rain, I'll take the rain._"

Sai, pensavo spesso

Come gli uccelli volano in alto nel cielo, e cantano attraverso la vita, perché non possiamo anche noi?

Sembrava tanto facile essere e restare uniti, nell'animo come nel corpo, ed adesso sento i miei sogni infrangersi e frantumarsi dolorosamente dentro me.

Non è ancora finita, non lo sarà mai per me, ma sembra che tu non riesca a vedere tutto il male che mi stai facendo.

Non è troppo tardi in fondo, se solo tu riuscissi a rendermi partecipe della tua vita, totalmente…

Ma continui a non farlo, ed io non posso più andare avanti così.

Non era ciò che volevo

Ma ti prego di ascoltarmi

È un'ultima richiesta di aiuto

Rivolta verso te

Ti chiedo di salvarci

O io prenderò la pioggia

Ti chiedo solo di salvarci

O io prenderò la pioggia

"_This winter's song _

_I'll sing along _

_I've searched its still refrain _

_I'll walk alone _

_If given this, _

_Take wing, and celebrate the rain_."

Senti questa canzone d'inverno?

È per te, solo per te

Come la candida neve

Così è il gelo nel tuo cuore

Ed io ho tentato di riscaldarlo

Credevo di esserci riuscito

Con la sola voce del mio amore

Ma mi ero solo illuso

Forse è così

Mi ero solo illuso.

Ed ora sto cercando di colmare

Tutto il vuoto che mi porto dentro

Fa male, lo sai? È una fitta costante il cuore

Che ti lacera, totalmente.

Cercherò di andare avanti

Tu sarai con me?

Ti prego, dimmi di sì.

Per quanto io possa aver sofferto, non riesco a smettere di amarti…

È sciocco da parte mia, me ne rendo conto.

È sciocco ed è pura illusione, un'utopia

Ma proprio per questo, io ti chiedo

Aprimi il tuo cuore, credi in me

Apri le tue ali

E celebra la pioggia,

con me,

insieme…

"_I used to think _

_As birds take wing _

_They sing through life, so why can't we? _

_We cling to this, and claim the best _

_If this is what you're offering _

_I'll take the rain, I'll take the rain, I'll take the rain._"

Già, pensavo spesso

Come gli uccelli volano in alto nel cielo, e cantano attraverso la vita, perché non possiamo anche noi?

Ora me ne sto rendendo conto

Loro amano la vita

Loro amano quella vita

Che tu invece tanto disprezzi.

Non vuoi essere felice

Non ti sentiresti completo

Il dolore è nel tuo animo

E la sofferenza ti accompagna

Sembra strano, ma lo capisco, lo capisco perfettamente

Ciò che provi è ciò che sentivo io un tempo, prima di incontrarti, prima di capire che volevo davvero vivere

Ed era davvero insopportabile

Ma io mi sono lasciato andare, credendo in te, credendo in noi

Così come io ci sono riuscito

Lo so che puoi farlo anche tu

Quindi ti supplico, afferra la mano che ti tendo

Afferra la mano che ti tendo, amore mio

È la nostra ultima speranza

Per continuare a vivere

Per lenire le tue ferite

Lo sai che possiamo farcela

E andremo avanti, solo con il nostro amore

Per cui ti prego, non abbandonarti

Perché se è questo quello che stai offrendo

Io prenderò la pioggia

Io prenderò la pioggia

Io prenderò la pioggia

Io prenderò la pioggia

Io prenderò la pioggia

Io prenderò la pioggia …

* * *

_Traduzione del testo (presa da internet)_

» **_PRENDERÒ LA PIOGGIA_** «

La pioggia scese

La pioggia scese

La pioggia scese su di me

Il vento soffiò più forte

E la canzone dell'estate

Sfuma nella memoria

Ti conobbi quando

Ti amai dopo

Nello sbadiglio dell'estate ora senza speranza

Mi hai disteso nudo

Mi hai segnato qui

La promessa che abbiamo fatto...

Ero solito pensare

Come gli uccelli mettono le ali

Loro cantano attraverso la vita

Perchè non possiamo anche noi?

Ci aggrappiamo a questo

E pretendiamo il meglio

Se questo è quello che stai offrendo

Prenderò la pioggia

Prenderò la pioggia

La notte si sgualcisce

L'estate progetta e

si distende fuori per rimanerci

La luce del sole è bassa

Sei venuta intorno

Amavi i giorni facili

Ma ora il sole

L'inverno è arrivato

Volevo solo sapere

Che se io tenevo

Avrei sperato che tu ti fossi piegata

E aperta dentro, dentro di me..

Ero solito pensare

Come gli uccelli mettono le ali

Loro cantano attraverso la vita

Perchè non possiamo anche noi?

Ci aggrappiamo a questo

E pretendiamo il meglio

Se questo è quello che stai offrendo

Prenderò la pioggia

Prenderò la pioggia

Prenderò la pioggia

Questa canzone invernale

Mi metterò a cantare

Ho cercato il suo calmo ritornello

Camminerò da solo

Se questo è dato

Metti le ali e celebra la pioggia...

Ero solito pensare

Come gli uccelli mettono le ali

Loro cantano attraverso la vita

Perchè non possiamo anche noi?

Ci aggrappiamo a questo

E pretendiamo il meglio

Se questo è quello che stai offrendo

Prenderò la pioggia

Prenderò la pioggia

Prenderò la pioggia

Prenderò la pioggia...


End file.
